


The So-Called Great Outdoors.

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: "You know what you need to be? More spontaneous," Ike said."Spontaneity and I are enemies," Soren said. "Mortal enemies, in fact. I strive to avoid spontaneity whenever possible."Or, Ike and Soren get it on in the wilderness.





	The So-Called Great Outdoors.

**Author's Note:**

> November 30th - Fire Emblem 10, Ike/Soren: outdoors sex - "This way we won't unpitch the tent like last time". (Also noteworthy, it almost got called "The Pretty Good Outdoors". Props if you get the joke in that title.). Apologies for lateness or anything I missed, I had no time to send for betafication.

It'd been some time since they'd last seen civilization, though Soren wasn't too worried yet. The imperative word there was 'too'. Soren always had some _healthy_ worries stocked away like some people kept happy places or good thoughts because he wanted to be prepared for anything. From droughts to crazy amazons who tried to physically take Ike off to be their mate, Soren expected it all. After fighting a crazed goddess who had supposedly been the light side and great motherly one only to team up with the supposedly dark god, Soren didn't take anything at face value. Every possibility was considered and then readied for just in case.

Still, this place was verdant and alive, and there was no lack of possible food should they run out. The incline was not too steep, and nearby was a steam that attracted everything from very eatable little rabbits, delicious little does and fawns and possibly eatable bears. Not to mention berries. There were berries all over this green, disgustingly magical little wood that kept on going and going and going. Most of them were poisonous, in fact. Which Soren had thankfully found out via a tome and not via Ike almost dying. Had that in fact happened, the minute Ike was out of harm's way and not dying of poison, the magical little copse would be a steaming pile of Elfired ash.

Soren felt Ike's arms about his waist.

"You're suggesting, no...asking something," Soren said.

"It's nice weather outside," Ike said. He kissed Soren's neck. A shiver ran through Soren, though his expression didn't change. He was good at keeping whatever was inside under wraps, at least where Ike wasn't involved.

"I don't think the weather is what you're interested in right now."

"We could take this out there. This way we won’t unpitch the tent like last time."

The grass was dewy. At least there wouldn’t be any clothes to get damp Still, Soren found the idea less then appealing. It’d be cold, and wet. There was a higher chance of getting found out, getting dirt or bugs in unappealing places, to say nothing of rocks.

"I don’t see why you insist on being wet. If I get Pneumonia, then it’ll be all your fault."

"You sound like you're not interested."

"You know I'm interested. What I'm not interested is being covered in bugs, getting wet, or getting sick."

Ike plucked Soren up, and Soren clasped his hands at Ike's neck for balance.

"Against a tree?" Ike said with an impish smile.

"Bark burn. Lovely."

"In the water?"

"Pneumonia, we've been through this."

"You know what you need to be? More spontaneous," Ike said.

"Spontaneity and I are enemies," Soren said. "Mortal enemies, in fact. I strive to avoid spontaneity whenever possible."

"Well, we've got to work on that," Ike said With that, he carried him out into the outside, which was still disgustingly balmy in this disgustingly perfect wood. Ike let him down for a moment only to pull off the loose black shift he'd taken to wearing when the weather had heated up. Ike too, had made some adjustments with the heat. First the shirt had gone. Then he'd stopped wearing underthings. He'd have probably gone naked if the prospect of either them never leaving this damned wood because they never got out of the tent, or that upon discovering the joys of nudity, Ike would never want to wear clothes again..and that'd be problematic.

Not to say that his shirtless, completely accessible status was helping things along in progress.

And not to say that Soren was complaining. Well, at least not complaining that there were bugs in his hair and the water was wet and cold and would give him a chill. He never had anything negative to say about Ike's naked body for in his mind there was nothing negative that could be said.

Soren undid the pants and let them fall. He kicked off his boots, his pants until it was just bare skin. Ike laid down on a mossy part with his arms folded behind his neck.

"You coming?"

He'd be soon enough.

Soren straddled Ike, balanced over his hardening cock on his muscled thighs. He took a deep, ragged breath as he did.

"That's better."

"I don't have any lubrication," Soren said.

"We'll make do."

Ike flipped him over and pinned him so fast Soren could barely think. The fact that Ike kissed him immediately after, a deep, toe-curling kiss didn't help either.

"You said–"

"I think you need some dirt in your hair for once," Ike said. "Trust me on this."

Trusting Ike was never a question. He allowed himself to pushed over to a place with all sorts of unhygienic things like dirt, and insects, and other things he didn't even want to think about. Ike balanced himself on his elbow so his full weight wasn't on Soren, and rubbed their bodies together. There was beautiful friction, of them, even of the accursed nature beneath him. And the scent, the scent of it all was the most fresh, crisp feeling. Of pine, and moss, and fresh earth, and most of all, of Ike.

And when Ike kissed him like that, with such impulse and no thought to it, like kissing him was the only thing that mattered in the world, Soren couldn't help but lose himself. So he pushed to the back of his mind the nagging unhygienic aspect of it all, from the insects, the leaves or thorns in sensitive places. He focused on Ike instead. His hands on him, holding him tight as they rubbed were scarred, calloused and yet the exact match of rough and gentle that he wanted.

It felt good to be weighed down by Ike, to feel the pressure at his lower abdomen rising with the friction between them. The ground was cold, but against Ike wasn't, and the contrast set it off, and only made the mix of sensations that much better. He held tight, his hands running over the breadth of Ike's back.

"Don't hold back," Ike said. "No one can hear us."

And just the sound of his voice, the feel of his breath on his skin was enough to make moans slip out. He ran his hands over Ike's shoulders, and rubbed back, arching himself against Ike and meeting him move for move. He gasped at the feeling of their erections meeting, rubbing and caught between the heat of their two bodies. His mind grew fuzzy as the pleasure peaked, spasms flowing through him, under the surface.

After the feeling of post-coital calm, there was the distinct sensation of being wet, sticky and _dirty_. And that as much as he liked Ike on top of him, there grew a point where he was just heavy. Soren scrunched up his nose. He probably smelled horrible too.

"So how's that spontaneity working for you?" Ike said. He leaned on one elbow.

"There is dirt in my hair...and other places I don't even want to think about," Soren said. He plucked out a twig from behind his back and tossed it away in disgust.

"And?" Ike prompted.

"And..I enjoyed myself," Soren admitted.

Ike nodded, satisfied in his own way.

"...satisfied _only_ because you were involved. I still despise this so-called 'great outdoors'."

"It probably just needs to grow on you. Tomorrow there's a waterfall we can try, and then the pine forest, and then...."

"Pine needles in my ass. Great."

Ike kissed his nose. "Leave it to you to think of the positive things in life."

"Yes, you can always count on me for that," Soren replied.

"Let's go. There's a stream with our names on."

"Will you wash my back?"

Ike smiled. "Of course."

Ike slung his arm over Soren's slim shoulders. Soren thought might be persuaded to this communing in nature idea of Ike's...not that he'd ever let Ike know that.


End file.
